Mean Girls
by 143CRS
Summary: Tori Vega has just started school at Hollywood Arts,but what happens when Jade the mean girl of the school ex-boyfriend starts to take a liking to Tori? Stories better than summary. R&R I don't own Victorious! Rated T for future episodes.


MEAN GIRLS

Summary: Tori Vega has just moved to Los Angeles where she will soon start going to Hollywood Arts, make lots of new friends and frenimies. But, a boy stops her dead in her tracks and she just has to have him, will she risk everything for him?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy R&R! I don't own Victorious!

~~Tori's POV~~

Ok, so it's my first day at this jungle of a school called Hollywood Arts and I hope everything will go well. I just moved here from London so I have an accent. People like accents don't they?

"Tori Vega," My teacher called out my name. This should be good.

"Yes?" I answered her politely, being my usual goody, goody two shoe's self.

"Come up here and introduce yourself." She demanded.

I walked up to the front of the room and was about to start when a gorgeous brown haired boy entered the room and raced to his seat. Which was my seat, now, I don't have a seat. Phooey.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Oliver." The teacher said.

He just nodded and then noticed me? He noticed me? His dark brown eyes were intensely burning into mine. I almost jumped when the teacher told me to continue.

"Ok, my name is Tori Vega and I just moved here from London." I simply said smiling at the class.

"Well, that explains the accent." The teacher concluded. "Tell us how you got into this school." The teacher demanded.

"Well, I can sing, dance… sort of, and act." I told the class.

"Give us a little taste of your singing." The teacher demanded again. Man, this teacher demands a lot of things.

I didn't have to be told twice, I love to sing. I sung _Make It Shine_, I really love this song. It was sung by Victoria Vega my mom. She's kind of a world famous pop star, even though she's in her late 30's. Haha. After a couple of verses the teacher told me to stop. The class applauded.

"Ok, Miss. Vega you may go back to your seat." Mr. Quik said.

"I don't have a seat." I simply told him.

He finally caught on and looked around the room. "Miss. West please move to the floor, so Tori can sit." He said.

"But-" She was about to intervene

"Now, Miss. West." Mr. Quik demanded.

A black haired girl stood up and glared at me as she took a seat on the floor. I went to sit down and noticed I was sitting by the brown haired boy I was talking about earlier. He just sat there staring at me. I stared ahead, but every time I looked over at him her was still staring at me, which made the black haired girl on the floor glare at me even harder, I guess they're boyfriend and girlfriend or something. I was glad when the bell rang. I gathered up all my stuff and quickly got out of that classroom. Next class is improve with Mr. Sikowitz.

When I arrived I was early so I sat down and pulled out my phone and played _Angry Birds_. How I love this game. I was startled when someone sat by me, it was the gorgeous brown haired boy… again. Is he following me or something? I'm going to find out.

I turned my body towards him. "Hey, I'm Tori." I greeted.

"I'm Beck," He greeted back.

An awkward silence filled the room. Luckily it was broken when the class came in. Then the teacher came in through the window. Which is weird, but the class just laughed.

"Ok, Beck pick out a group for the ABC improve." Mr. Sikowitz told Beck.

"Jade, Cat, Andre and Tori." He stated.

_Why did he have to pick me?_

"Um… Mr. Sikowitz what is ABC improve?" I asked.

"Aw, yes you are the new one. Beck, tell Tori what ABC improve, is… Now!" He yelled before throwing a blue ball at Becks head.

The class just once again laughed… including Beck?

Beck took me by the arm to the back of the stage.

"Ok, ABC improve is where you have to state every…"

(I think you guys know what ABC improve is it's very hard to explain, so I'll just skip to the end of class.)

"Ok, class, I want you to pair into groups of two including 1 girl and 1 boy and make up a one act play, must involve one kiss. Be ready to perform it tomorrow. Class dismissed." Sikowitz said before climbing back out of the window.

I gathered all my stuff and was about to walk out of the room, but someone stopped me. I turned around to see Beck.

"Hey Tori, did you want to be partners?" He asked with a lopsided grin that made my heart melt.

"Yeah sure, but what about Jade? Isn't she your girlfriend or something?" I asked nervously waiting for an answer.

"She doesn't own me." He simply said.

"Yeah, but it involves a kiss." I told him.

"No biggie, it's just acting." He assured me.

"Yeah, but Jade already wants to kill me already, for whatever reason that is and me kissing YOU her BOYFRIEND isn't going to help." I told him.

"Jade wants to kill everyone. Even me sometimes, don't worry. Her bark is bigger than her bite." He told me with a small smile.

"Ok I'll do it." I told him with a smile.

"Did you also want to go to lunch with me and some friends, so we can get started writing the play and get to know each other?" He asked. "As friends of course." He assured me.

"Oh, yeah, of course, bye, see you next period I got to go to my locker." I told him quickly running off.

I was almost to my locker when someone pulled me into the Janitor's closet.

"Let go of me! Jade?"


End file.
